Never losing hope chapter one: Prologue
by LightningCard
Summary: Summary inside with the warnings, it was a bit to long to fit in. The pairing is Puzzleshipping (YYxYM) Please R&R since this is my first puzzleship. story to publish XD Rated M for: Cursing, Blood and Some other slavery things.


**_How's it going everybody, LightningCard here with... a new little story. I don't try and make this very long, but I feel bad since I have a writers block at Mysterious past, Unknown future and this idea has been bugging me for a while, I even dreamed about it... O-O Yeah that was scary._**

**_Summary:_**

**_What happened if it wasn't Yugi who was taken away by the Seal of Orichalcos, but the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle? And what if he wasn't given to the divined beast, but instead was chained to a wall? What dark plans has Dartz in store for him? Can Yugi save his secret love before he loses him to the darkness?_**

**_Warnings: This is a Yaoi story, don't like don't read. There will be cursing in this, the same for slavery, blood, torture and the rest I have to think about. Kaiba might be a bit OOC in this story, but I'll try to less it._**

**_Fore now, just enjoy R&R please._**

* * *

He lost… he couldn't even think about it. He just lost, lost everything. He could only wait for the seal to take him away. He heard his aibou screaming his name, but he ignored him. He let the darkness of his heart take over just as his name mend darkness. The green seal started to close around him, his friends screaming for him to run. But he couldn't he was in to much shock to move. He felt a push in his back as he turned around to see his other half there.

"What are you doing Yugi!" He shouted. The other looked at him with sad eyes.

"Saving you, the world needs you, more then it needs me." He said as the seal surrounded them. He couldn't take this, he couldn't let the seal take Yugi away. He shook his head as he pushed Yugi out of the line. Yugi screamed his name as he started to disappear. It was better this way, Yugi would find a way to defeat the great Leviathan. _He_ lost the duel, not Yugi, so he didn't deserve it to be taken away from his friends. When he completely faded, Yugi took over his body, collapsing immediately to the ground from all the energy he lost. Yugi grunted when he felt that he was lifted up around his waist. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground, only for somebody to catch him. They both fell to the ground as the helicopter flew away. He was laid down on the ground as someone softly slapped his face. His eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times against the light of the sun.

"Yug' are you okay?" A voice asked him.

"Joey?" He asked softly, his mouth suddenly very dry. A head popped into his vision.

"Yeah man, are 'ya okay?" The other asked again as he helped his friend sit up.

"I think so…" The smaller one stated. His friend gave him a bottle of water, which he gratefully took. He tried to contact his other half through the mind link, but got no answer. He suddenly shot up, realizing what had happened.

"Oh no!" He shouted in panic as Joey just looked confused.

"What's wrong Yugi?" He asked. Yugi turned towards him.

"The seal took Yami!" He shouted in panic.

* * *

He grunted uncomfortably as he slowly came to. Why was he feeling like he had run into a wall? He just shook it off as he tried to opened his eyes. He blinked a few times against the lights in the room, blinding him a little.

"Are you awake?" A stern but familiar voice said. He tried to see but the lights were to bright, practically blinding him.

"I said are you awake you fool?!" The voice shouted. He concealed him whimper as he tried to move his arms. Once he tried he found that his wrists were… wait a second, _chained?_ When he tried to move his feet, he found that they were also chained around his ankles. Finally he regained his vision, blinking rapidly against the lights.

"Finally! It took me hours to wake you up!" The voice said again. He turned his head towards the voice, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Dartz…" He stated. The other man smirked and crossed his arms. Yami whished he could wipe that smirk off his face. He then finally looked around a bit, seeing that he was in a room made out of stone, torches all over the place. There were slabs with all kind of figures on it, most likely the souls from other people. What confused him was why he was chained against the wall with chains in the color of the seal of Orichalcos. As he tried to brake free, they glowed slightly, sending a shock through his while body. He screamed in agony, his whole body burning.

"Why… am I … here?" He managed to rasp out.

"Because I'm not quit ready to give you away to the divined beast… yet. I have some other things planned for you." Dartz said as he smirked.


End file.
